poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Henry's Hero/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Henry's Hero of Season 17. episode starts with Henry chuffing along the tracks and seeing Hiro on the other track. Hiro suddenly spots Henry and smiles Narrator: Henry's Hero. Henry and Hiro are both very strong engines. and Hiro whistles as they past each other Narrator: They can pull very heavy loads. scene changes to the shunting yards where Henry and Hiro are filling up with coal. Connor Lacey, his Irelanders, Marco Polo and his friends are with them Narrator: One day, Henry and Hiro went to fill up their tenders with coal. Hiro: Nearly done, Henry. Henry: I hope there's enough coal left for me. We got lots of heavy trucks to pick up. Hiro: Don't worry, Henry. There will be. Shi La Won: I couldn't agree more, BJFF. Fu Fu: (chitters) Iago: What's with the BFFs thing? Shi La Won: Hiro and I have been friends since we met. Hiro: When she was a little girl before I arrived on Sodor. Connor Lacey: Yes. It's even before we met him when he was abandon in the woods for a very long time. Marco Polo: And before we met Shi La and Fu Fu while travelling to find my father, Niccolo Polo, remember? Iago: (remembering that he once worked with the villains during Marco's journey with guilt) Yep. Aviva Corcovado: Cheer up, Iago. You're a good guy now. We still forgive you for what you did in the past. Iago: You're right, Aviva. I can learn to move on from what I did. Fireman Sam: We all make mistakes, Iago. That's how we learn. Like my brother Charlie told me. Charlie Jones: Yes, I did, Sam. Connor Lacey: And you're part of the Irelanders. Iago: Yeah, I think so. I'II keep the BFFs in mind since I'm learning about friendship. Lightning McQueen: We better get to the quarry. Dusty Crophopper: Good thinking, McQueen. scene changes to Ffarquhar Quarry where Henry, Hiro and the Irelanders are collecting their load of stone Narrator: Henry and Hiro pick up their heavy load from Ffarquhar Quarry. Then they hurried to the docks where they were needed right away. But as they made their way across the island, the steam from Hiro's funnel began to look very dirty. and the Irelanders saw some black smoke and call out to Hiro Henry: Hiro, Hiro! There's dark smoke coming from your funnel! La and Fu Fu saw the smoke Shi La Won: Hiro! Look above you! Fu Fu: (chitters) saw it as the signal turns red Hiro: And from yours, Henry! Henry: I wonder what's wrong? Connor Lacey: Me too. Chris Kratt: There has to be a reason why there's dark smoke. Luigi Bellini: Look, you guys. saw Duck puffing towards them Narrator: Just then Duck rolled past pulling some empty coal trucks. Duck: Oh, dear. Looks like you two got some of the bad coal that arrived today. Henry: Bad coal? Connor Lacey: What? Twilight Sparkle: That's why there's black smoke coming from Hiro and Henry's funnels? Duck: That's right, Twilight. I've been sent to get some fresh coal to replace it. (whistles as he puff away) Violet Parr: Remind me again, who is Duck? Connor Lacey: That green engine is called Montague but the engines usually calls him Duck because they say he waddled but he don't really, though he preferred Duck better than Montague. Fireman Sam: From what Thomas told us, he's a Great Western engine from the Great Western Railway. he came to work on Sodor while Percy's helping building Knapford Harbour. Aviva Corcovado: He's also Diesel's first enemy since Diesel told lies about him to the trucks and made Gordon, Henry and James think he's horrid. Thankfully, The Fat Controller didn't believe Diesel at the start and send him away for that. Violet Parr: Good thing too. Marco Polo: But now we got a problem with bad coal. Spike: Yep. I can tell by the bad smell. hold their noses Henry: Maybe we should wait until the fresh coal is ready. Twilight Sparkle: Good thinking, Henry. Hiro: No, Henry. We can still run on this coal. We still have steam. Shi La Won: But, Hiro. I think Henry's right. Remember, you don't want to break down like last time. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: I would listen to Shi La, Hiro. Hiro: I know, you two but we need to deliver the stone to the docks. We can't be late. Fireman Sam: Well, alright. But only if you promise to take on fresh coal when you're done. Hiro: Of course, Sam. We have to keep on puffing, Henry. We need to be really useful engines. Narrator: Henry wanted to be a really useful engine but he was very worried about the bad coal. Henry: I'm sorry, Hiro, but I'm going to go back to the sheds until the good clean coal gets here. Chug: But Henry, the job won't get done if you don't keep on puffing. Connor Lacey: (understanding Henry's decision) Chug, let him do it. Mater: If Henry wants to wait until the good coal arrives, let him. Shi La Won: Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki, Marco, Luigi, Fu Fu, Connor, Sam and I can stay with Hiro while you guys go with Henry. The Mask: Right. Chris Kratt: Good luck. whistles Narrator: So Henry left Hiro with all the trucks and went back to the sheds. Hiro was determined to keep going. Only now he didn't have Henry to help him. Hiro: Oh, dear. There are too many trucks for me to pull on my own. Shi La Won: You're right. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: We gonna think of something to get this load of stone delivered. Narrator: Then Hiro had an idea. Hiro: We can take half the trucks on my own and come back for the others later. Aviva Corcovado: Good idea, Hiro. Chris Kratt: I suppose that we can do that. Marco Polo: Let's try it then. uncouple half of the trucks and Hiro set off Narrator: Half of Hiro's trucks were uncoupled and left on a siding. As Hiro puffed along the tracks, his steam was smokier then ever. approached Wellsworth where Gordon is picking up passengers when he smelled the black smoke coming from Hiro's funnel Gordon: Yuck! What a horrible smell! Hiro: Sorry, Gordon. I think I had some bad coal. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (coughing because the smoke is in her face) Gordon: Then perhaps you should have your firebox cleaned out! Hiro: No time for that, Gordon. I have an important delivery. Connor Lacey: Hiro! Hiro: What? Chris Kratt: You've gotta do what he says, big H. Shi La Won: Besides, you broke down once. You don't want it happening again, do you? Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: I know I don't want to break down again but these trucks have to be delivered to the docks on time and we cannot be late. Fireman Sam: (sighs, knowing that arguing with Hiro is no use) If you say so. Shi La Won: (looking up to the sky, concerned about Hiro's decision) Just try and stay safe, Hiro. Koki: Oh. Narrator: Hiro puffed on, determined to get his job done. hold his breath because of the smoke Narrator: But as he headed for the docks...... is a clacking sound Hiro: Huh? Narrator: ....a strange noise was coming from his firebox. Marco Polo: What's that noise? Martin Kratt: Don't look at me. I'm not makin' it. Fireman Sam: Well, it seems to be coming from Hiro's firebox. Connor Lacey: Whoa. Hiro: Oh, no! I'm clinking and clanking now! Luigi Bellini: Tell me about it. Oh, dear. and the Irelanders reached the docks where Thomas is having his trucks unloaded as he heard the clanking noise Thomas: What a racket! You sound like you got your coupling rods in a twist! Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's not exactly like that, Thomas. Thomas: I was just joking, Twilight. Connor Lacey: We know. Hiro: No time to talk, Thomas. I have more trucks to collect. (whistles and clanking as he puff away) Narrator: Everywhere Hiro went, people looked at him and wondered what the noise was. And what the smell was! people at Knapford sniffs the smoke and recoils in disgust Narrator: Hiro was determined. He picked up the rest of his trucks and rushed back to the docks. arrived at the docks Narrator: At last, Hiro arrived at the docks. He had delivered all of the trucks. Connor Lacey: Well, that's all the trucks dealt with. Spike: Now Hiro can go to fill up with the good coal and clean out his firebox. La was delighted but hope with concern that another job won't happen which Marco and Aviva notices Aviva Corcovado: Shi La, what's troubling you? Shi La Won: I just don't want Hiro to break down again like last time. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: (putting a hand on Shi La's shoulder to comfort her) He'II be fine, Shi La. Norman Price: If you ask me, you worry too much like Henry. La glares at Norman for saying that Fireman Sam: Norman, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Norman Price: What? She does. Connor Lacey: But still you need to be more considerate. Spud the Scarecrow: He might have a point, Norman. Norman Price: Yes, you're right. Sorry, Shi La. Shi La Won: (thinking it over) It's okay, Norman. Twilight Sparkle: At least there's no other jobs that Hiro is needed for. Aviva Corcovado: I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Hiro, Shi La but engines do broke down from time to time sometimes. You can't stop it from happening. Shi La Won: You're probably right. Fu Fu: (chiiters) hugs and rubs Shi La's hair to make her feel better Shi La Won: Thanks, Aviva. Aviva Corcovado: Anytime, sweetie. Iago: Why do I sense something going on with them? Mr Incredible/Bob Parr: They have a sisterly relationship after Hiro was fixed. Koki: She also have it with me as well. Iago: I see. Could be interesting. Narrator: But then The Fat Controller arrived. The Fat Controller: Ah, Hiro, there you are! I need you to collect some iron grinders from the Smelter's Yard for this ship. They will be very heavy, so you'II need Henry to be your back engine. Irelanders: What?! Shi La Won: (to herself) Oh, no. Connor Lacey: Not good. Hiro: Uh, yes, sir. But..... The Fat Controller: But what, Hiro? You need to get back quickly. The ship leaves at four! Fireman Sam: (to Hiro quietly) You need to get your firebox cleaned out, Hiro. Narrator: Hiro knew he needed to get his firebox cleaned, but he couldn't say no to the Fat Controller. Hiro: Yes, sir. whistles as he puff away, clanking and blowing black smoke, making the Fat Controller cough The Fat Controller: (coughs) But Hiro, why is your steam so dark and smoky? La felt more frantic now Shi La Won: This is not good! If Hiro doesn't get rid of that bad coal soon, he'll break down again like he did years ago! Koki: Shi La, calm down. Take a breath. takes a deep breath and let it out slowly Shi La Won: Thanks, Koki. Koki: You're welcome. Spud the Scarecrow: It's usually Twilight who goes frantic when she tries to get things done on time. (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: Spud! Spud the Scarecrow: What? You do. Fireman Sam: She can't help it, Spud and you also need to be considerate as well as Norman. Spud The Scarecrow: Yes, Fireman Sam. Sorry, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Spud. Connor Lacey; Let's hope nothing goes wrong while we're fetching Henry and collecting the grinders from the Smelters. Irelanders agree, nervously Narrator: Hiro just kept on puffing and clunking and clanking, all the way to Tidmouth Sheds. The Mask: Ouch! Aisling: What's wrong, Mask? The Mask: It's the noise from Hiro's firebox, it's hurting my ears! Joe Sparkes: What happened? Chris Kratt: His bad coal is making those clanking and clunking noises in his firebox. Spike: (quietly) And during that, Shi La kept worrying about Hiro because she doesn't want him to break down again like when he's abandoned in the woods. Shi La Won: Spike! Spike: What? look crossly at Spike Mewtwo: You need to stop saying those things. Fu Fu: (chitters) Spike: Sorry. Shi La Won: It's okay. I'm getting tired of this. Hiro: Henry, we haven taken all the trucks from the quarry, but I need you to help me now. Jimmy Z: Wow! That is quite the determination even with bad coal. Henry: You were able to take all the trucks, even with your bad coal? Hiro: It wasn't easy, Henry. But sometimes you have to keep on puffing. Shi La Won: (seeing Hiro's determination despite her worries for the bad coal) Yeah. Good job, BJFF. Marco Polo: Yep. Good job Connor Lacey: (to Henry) Well, what do you think? Henry: Well, I did want to wait for the good clean coal to arrive, but if you can keep on puffing Hiro, maybe I can keep on puffing too! Fluttershy: That's the spirit, Henry! Irelanders: Yeah! Narrator: So Hiro and Henry set off to the Smelter's Yard. whistles and set off. The scene changes to the two engines puffing along Narrator: Hiro and Henry collected the flatbeds loaded with heavy iron grinders. Hiro pulled and Henry pushed. Henry: (straining) These are very heavy flatbeds, Hiro! Hiro: Keep puffing, Henry! We must get to the docks before the ship leaves! Iago: Yeah, put your back into it, big guy! Fireman Sam: Come on! Narrator: Henry and Hiro puffed and chuffed. But now Henry's firebox started to make some strange noises too. Luigi Bellini: Oh, great! Now we've got two clanking engines! Connor Lacey: Oh, boy! Henry: My firebox is making lots of noise, Hiro. Maybe we should go and see if the new coal has arrived yet! Hiro: No, Henry! We don't have time. The ship leaves at four. Shi La Won: (knowing it's no use arguing) If you say so. Fu Fu: (chitters with worry) Narrator: Then, as Hiro and Henry puffed up Gordon's Hill, there was a very strange noise. But it wasn't Henry that stopped puffing, it was Hiro! Cruz Ramirez: Huh? Henry: Hiro, why have you stopped? Hiro: My firebox is blocked! I've broken down! Shi La Won: I knew this would happen! Fu Fu: (chitters) Rarity: So now we're back to square one with you. Hiro: I'm sorry, Henry. You, Shi La, Connor and Sam were right. We should have tried to get the new coal. Connor Lacey: You really should've listened to what we said earlier, Hiro. Fireman Sam: You've should've had your firebox cleaned out like Gordon said. Hiro: I know, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you as well, Shi La. Some old friend I turn out to be. Shi La Won: (seeing that Hiro felt ashamed and sad) I forgive you, Hiro. I couldn't be cross seeing that you felt guilty and regretting not waiting for Duck to bring the new coal before doing more jobs and get broken down. smiles at him Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: Guess old ones has to listen to young ones. You are wise for your age. I'II give you that. Shi La Won: Thanks. and suddenly gets an idea And I know how we can get you back on track. goes over to Henry and whispers something to him Aviva Corcovado: (confused) What is she doing? Connor Lacey: Beats me. Marco Polo: I think she might have a idea. Henry: Don't worry, Hiro. You taught me to keep on puffing, so that is what I'm going to do! whistles and starts to push Hiro and the grinders Narrator: Henry puffed as hard as he could, and slowly they started to move up the hill. Henry was pushing all the flatbeds and Hiro as well. Hiro: Well done, Henry! Keep on puffing! James Jones: You can do it. Connor Lacey: Come on! Narrator: Henry clunked and clanked and clattered and rattled. His wheels were wobbly and his axles aced. but he kept on puffing! they reached Brendam Docks Narrator: The dockworkers cheered for Henry when they saw him shunting Hiro and the flatbeds. Workman: Hooray! Irelanders: cheering Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes